


We Could Run

by Halunygin



Series: Drinny Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ginny and Draco would like to escape please, Malfoy Family, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Weasley Family, don't really mesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Their families may never get along, but they don't care.





	We Could Run

**Author's Note:**

> Teenagers - My Chemical Romance

Inside the teetering tower that was the Burrow, an argument between two sets of parents was taking place. Disjointed phrases such as, "arrogant bully" and "death eater scum" could be clearly heard. Those phrases were replied to with, "vagrant family" and "how could she come from you?" to name a few.

The shouts of the children residing in the tower were also audible.

"Where are they?"

"Snuck off to her room to take advantage of her, I bet!"

"You can't hide from us, Ferret!"

The topics of the argument as well as search party were in a large oak tree, hiding from the insanity.

"When do you think they'll realize we're up here?" Ginny Weasley asked the blonde boy beside her on the thick branch.

Draco Malfoy shook his head. "I hope never."

The redhead giggled and then sighed. "When do you think they'll stop yelling at each other?"

"Eventually," Draco replied. "They have to run out of air sometime, right?"

"My mother has a powerful set of lungs, she can really carry on, I assure you," Ginny said solemnly. Draco nodded with an amused smile.

"Vagrant family, huh?" Ginny muttered. Draco shook his head, scooting closer to the redhead to hug her.

"They didn't mean you personally, they like you," he whispered, kissing her temple.

Ginny shrugged. "Regardless, that's my family they're insulting."

"It's better than death eater scum," Draco remarked dryly. Ginny turned her head to rest her forehead against his chest.

"Don't even start," she warned. "That doesn't matter to me."

"It should," Draco persisted, trailing off at his girlfriend's hard glare.

"No, it shouldn't," she growled with such finality that Draco thought it best to drop the subject.

"We could run away, you know," he said after a long pause. Ginny looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Seriously, we could just up and leave. Start a new life in Spain, or Australia, or we could live in Belgium. We'd have an unlimited supply of chocolate and waffles."

"Merlin, you really are insane," Ginny snickered, and laughed harder when she caught sight of his affronted expression. She kissed his cheek.

"I could never leave. Not forever, at least. I've got friends and a budding career here."

"True," Draco sighed. "Still, I don't know how many more of these 'friendly' dinners I can take."

"If they just-" Ginny huffed in frustration. "We're not kids anymore! We fought a war, we saw death and destruction. Doesn't that entitle us to a bit of happiness?"

"Clearly not," Draco muttered.

"And your parents are on our side," she continued. "They're willing to be the bigger people, and still my father and mother hold on to bitter grudges. If anyone's got a reason to be angry with your father, it's me!"

"Gin, don't you start now," Draco moaned. He hated the reminder of what his father did to his girlfriend her first year.

"If I can forgive him for that, surely they can forgive and forget too?"

"They're older than us, they've seen more and I guess they have more bad blood than we've ever had," Draco said fairly.

"You'd think they'd want peace after everything, but no," Ginny said in a mock airy tone. "They're crazy, the whole lot of them."

"I'd gladly let your brothers threaten me with the 'hurt my sister, I'll hurt you' speech of they didn't keep brandishing their wands at me, like they don't want to wait for me to make a mistake," Draco shuddered.

"My family will just have to accept you as part of my life," Ginny shrugged. "That's all there is to it."

"But if they don't-" Draco paused. "If they give you an ultimatum-"

"I'd choose you," Ginny said without hesitation.

The blonde blinked. "Why?"

"Because I love you, and if my family can't see that, then they clearly don't know me well enough," Ginny said strongly, and then bit her lip in shock. She hadn't meant to say the L word out loud, but she knew it was true. She loved Draco with all her heart and soul, and she wasn't going break up with him just to appease her family.

She then realized that Draco hadn't said anything, and got nervous.  _Maybe he doesn't feel the same way_ , she thought,  _he probably thinks I'm insane and trying to pressure him and now he's going to dump me!_

What happened instead was Draco tightening his hold on her, and kissing her softly.

"I love you too," he whispered against her lips.

Her anxiety vanished and she melted, kissing him back, interrupted by a particularly loud bang.

"I'm not finished with you, peacock man!"

Ginny groaned. "So, maybe we could spend the summer in Belgium, just to see if it's a right fit."

Draco just laughed and kissed her again, and he felt that it didn't matter what happened with their families as long as he had this gorgeous redhead by his side.


End file.
